


Spank Me Maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sex Positions, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's been naughty so he gets a spanking.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank Me Maybe

Mickey likes to wrestle with me. Just in case someone hears us through the walls. We have an excuse. After a little bit of wrestling he ended up in a new position, it was so easy for me to spank him. My legs were spread and his face was by my ankles. I have no idea how we ended up this way but man was it sexy. My legs held down his arms and I tugged his hair just to give a little warning of what was to come. One sharp snap to his bare ass and Mickey's body was begging for more.

"Fuck Gallagher!" Mickey dropped his head, but I pulled his head up by his hair.

"Want more Mickey?" Mickeys moaned sounded like a yes. "Then ya gotta beg." I released his hair and started rubbing his ass and thighs. God I wanna fuck him. "Come on Mickey use your words." I spanked him once hard on his ass. "I'll give you more just ask." Mickey wasn't really vocal during sex but  I wanted him to be.

"Gallagher," Mickey wanted that to be enough be I wasn't giving in yet. He just kept rubbing his thighs and butt. "Come on." Mickey pleaded.

"You gotta do better then that." I know something that made Mickey crazy. I pulled his ass cheeks apart and spit right on his pretty little tight hole.

"Fuck! Please Gallagher!" I couldn't resist he smacked Mickey twice on each cheek, giving him a little of what he needs. I pushed my thumb in his hole. It drove him crazy. "Gallagher" he gasp.

 I spanked him with one hand and worked my thumb with the other. Fuck he was tight I needed him. "You like this Mickey?" He nodded and started thrusting his body on the floor. His ass touched my cock and stomach. I just wanted to fuck then but I needed to wait.

"Tell me how it feels." I spanked him again. "Tell me how much you like it when I spank you." I hit him hard with both hand.

"I like it, I like when you hit me." Mickey was to manly to say that he liked being spanked, that's a girly word. "I need you to hit."

I did what he wanted I hit him hard on his butt. Spanking and rubbing his butt turned red. "God I want to fuck you." I put my cock between his cheeks as he thrusted his body against the floor and fucked his cheeks on my cock. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Mickey nodded. "Use you words."

"Yes, Yes fuck me." I fucked him with the head of my cock, but just the head.

"Tell me how it feels." Mickey tried to push his body completely onto my dick but I stopped him by grabbing his hair and pulling his head up. "Tell me how it feels," I got close to his ear and whispered. "When I fuck you." I slid in just one inch knowing Mickey would tell me what I wanted to hear.

"Fuck! Its great. I love it when your inside me." I was getting what I wanted.

"Tell me more." I allowed Mickey to slid on my cock completely.

"You're fucking big. Oh God." I hit his spot. He was gasping and moaning.

"Keep going." i demanded. Mickey knew I was serious because I stop moving my cock.

"Okay, Okay just keep moving." I slowly started to move just like Mickey had asked. "I love it when you're inside me. I've never felt so good," I heard him whisper 'safe' does he feel safe with me? I wont bring it up I know He'll just deny it. "You're the only man I've ever let fuck me." I spanked him a couple twice not to hard just cause he likes it. "Oh god yes do that again." Mickey was being so good I gave him what he wanted.

I spanked him with one hand and reached my other down between his legs. He was so hard his cock ready to burst. "You gonna let anyone else fuck this hole?" I pushed in deep and staid seated on his sweat stop.

Mickey was gasping so hard he couldn't form a single word. "Answer me Mickey." I tugged his hair, pulling his head off the floor.

"No." He could barely breath I fucking him so hard. "No one else." Mickey came covering the floor and my hand.

I pulled out of him and came on his ass and back. I turned his body around, I wanted to see his face.

Mickey opened his eyes, looked deep into mine and said. "Only you." He kissed me. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the photo is a guy and girl but that's just an image to show you what the position looks like.  
> Comments Always Welcome!  
> (To any of my fic that involve Underage: I DO NOT support underage. I DO NOT like Real life underage. It is just a story.   
> To any of my fic that involve Rape/Non con: I DO NOT support Rape/Non. I DO NOT like Real life Rape/Non. Rape/Non in real life DISGUST me. It is just a story.)


End file.
